


丘比特的七次魔法

by IMMMMMSLEEPY



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 一织陆 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMMMMMSLEEPY/pseuds/IMMMMMSLEEPY
Summary: 2018年5月，存档。
Relationships: 和泉一织/七濑陆
Kudos: 5





	丘比特的七次魔法

7.  
“你有没有去看昨天的live，啊啊啊，真的好帅啊！”  
“对啊，笑起来的样子超可爱的！”  
“唱歌也很好听！不知不觉就会把人带到情绪里去呢。”

和泉一织走进教室，穿过吵闹的人群，来到自己的座位坐下。  
周遭的女孩子都三三两两地凑在一起，讨论着大概是有关哪个偶像或是哪天的演唱会的事情。  
和泉一织对此并没有兴趣，他打开书包，拿出课本，开始预习今天的功课。

前排的女生不知道聊到了什么话题，突然激动地站了起来，起身的动作恰好撞到了和泉一织的桌子。  
和泉一织皱了皱眉，还没等他开口，上课铃就响了，与此同时，女生兴奋的声音也进入了他的耳朵：“陆就是天使吧！”

りく？又或者是リク？写作汉字应该是陆吧？和泉一织想着这些乱七八糟的事情，打开了笔记本。  
“陆”应该是名字吧，姓又是什么呢？和泉陆？四环陆？似乎觉得这样胡思乱想的自己有些好笑，和泉一织忍不住笑了出来，回过神来，才发现自己下意识在纸上写下了满满当当的一页“陆”。  
“和泉くん，请上台解答这个问题。”被老师点名的和泉一织从发愣的状态中清醒过来，他走上讲台，开始认真打量面前的题目。  
乍看之下是简单的函数题，其中却暗藏陷阱，如果没有留意到隐藏条件的话很有可能会出错。尽管前半节课由于走神没有认真听，但这种程度的题目难不倒完美高中生，和泉一织完美地解答了题目，施施然退了下来。  
回到座位，和泉一织一把撕下了那张写满了“陆”的纸，他将那张纸揉成一团，想要丢弃的时候，又鬼使神差地将它展开，他凝视着纸上的字迹，将那张纸悄悄夹进了课本。  
6.  
“喂，一织织，一起去看演唱会吧。”  
“哈？您在说什么啊？”和泉一织无力地抬头看着这个家伙——四叶环——他的同班同学，整整睡过了一节课，到了下课倒是神采奕奕地跑来搭话了。  
“因为，有两张票。”  
“所以说那到底有什么关系啊！”  
四叶环疑惑了挠了挠头：“有人，跑来问我问题。”  
“嗯？”这家伙每次说话都慢半拍，听得周围的人心焦又一头雾水。  
“说着什么交往啊，喜欢啊，什么演唱会的，根本，完全，一点点都——听不懂。”  
“……”  
“然后，我就说不要。”  
“……”  
“她就哭着跑掉了。”  
“等等，”和泉一织试着去理解他的话，“您的意思是，有人跟你告白，然后您拒绝了是吗？”  
“哦——”四叶环拍了拍手，作恍然大悟状，“是这样。”  
“我说您这个人啊……！”

“然后，她就丢下了这个。”他晃了晃手中的两张票，“一起去。”  
“……请您更加重视他人的心意一些！”  
“诶——那不去吗？”  
“不管怎么说，您也太失礼了吧。”  
“不去的话，很可惜。”四叶环无视了他的碎碎念，把手中的票塞到了他的手里，自顾自地定下了行程，“约好了。”

这个人无视他人想法的能力是一流的，根本没给和泉一织拒绝的机会。看着又回到自己座位继续趴台呼呼大睡的四叶环，和泉一织无力地叹了口气。  
他看向手上的门票，时间是这周六，偶像的名字是——  
——七濑陆。  
“七濑……陆……”和泉一织念叨着这个名字，“りく……陆。”

被揉皱的那张纸已经被夹进课本，一起丢进了抽屉深处。  
“叫这个名字的人真是多呢。”和泉一织这样想着。  
5.  
“事先说好，我对偶像一点兴趣都没有！”原先是不打算来的，但架不住四叶环这次对这件事的兴致异常高涨，最后不得以还是跟了出来。  
和泉一织拉下鸭舌帽，遮挡住自己的眼睛。来参加偶像的演唱会这种事，在他十七岁的人生以来还是第一次，加上周遭放眼望去，还是女性粉丝比较多，他总感觉一路上很多粉丝都在打量着他们两人，这种体验让他觉得异常羞耻。  
“哦，我也没有兴趣。”这样说着的四叶环积极地拉着和泉一织购买了许多场贩的应援周边，“这个给一织织。”他把一个写着“陆推し”的应援扇子交给和泉一织。  
“我不需要。……算了，还是谢谢您。”和泉一织默默地伸手接下，他打量着手中的扇子，小声嘀咕着，“……这个也太羞耻了吧。”

他悄悄打量着周围的粉丝们，粉丝的脸上都洋溢着兴奋的笑容，不难看出他们对这次的演唱会十分的期待。  
偶像，到底是什么呢？和泉一织有些茫然地抬头看着天空。这是他十七年人生中从来没有过的概念，虽然说自己的哥哥就是那个传说中的偶像zero的粉丝，但他始终不能理解粉丝们对于偶像的那种狂热。  
说到底，偶像不过就是贩卖梦想的职业。触碰不到的偶像贩卖的触碰不到的梦想，为此沉浸在触碰不到的憧憬中的人们，这样的狂热有什么意义，这样的感情又是靠着什么支撑的。一个人真的会因为这种虚幻的东西喜欢上一个人吗？和泉一织想不明白，他叹了一口气，觉得自己今天的决定大概只是浪费时间。  
“一织织，要进去了。”和泉一织应了一声，跟紧人流进入了会场。

会场内的气氛比外面还要热烈，人群的欢呼声几乎要掀翻了会场顶，每个人手上都或多或少着拿着穿着一些应援周边，这样一比较，拿着应援扇的他们也不算太奇怪。  
但当那个人出场的那一刻，整个会场都安静了下来。  
伴奏音乐响起，和泉一织抬起头，台上那个人也同时开了口。

和泉一织愣住了，旁边四叶环小声的说话声离他远去，粉丝们要求安可的声音也离他远去，他像是整个人脱离了躯体，灵魂升上高空，他像是整个人被分成了两半，一半从会场的空中冷静地审视着台下的一切，另一半叫嚣着要冲破什么，压抑着内心要喷涌而出的冲动。  
从心脏那里传来的异样的悸动，让他觉得有些不适，这让他难耐地蜷缩起手指，握紧了手中的扇子。但他可以意识到，自己此时异常兴奋。  
和泉一织看向周围，所见都是一张张因激动而涨得通红的脸，他猜想自己脸上的表情大概也如出一辙。  
和泉一织又看向台上，台上的年轻偶像正好结束了一首曲子，他鞠了一个躬，抬起身的动作太大而露出了一节腰身。虽然距离得比较远，但和泉一织还是能想象出他脸上的表情，嘴角扬起，眼睛亮得能发光。他站在那里，整个人就是一个不容忽视的发光体。音乐再次响起，他又全身心投入了下一首曲子的演绎。

和泉一织闭上眼睛，让自己沉浸在那个人的歌声中。  
那真的是，非常动听的歌声。  
4.  
因为是新出道的偶像，所以曝光率并不高。尽管出道前由于露天演唱会积累了相当的人气，但网路上能搜到的资料依旧寥寥无几。并且除了线下的演唱会见面会之类，参加的综艺节目也没有几个。  
和泉一织戴上他只有学习的时候才会佩戴的眼镜，拿出笔记本对着电脑屏幕刷刷地记录着什么。

除了官网上的公式照，就只有几个粉丝在见面会时放出的几张图透。红色的头发，红色的眼睛，眉眼轮廓还带着未成熟的少年的稚气，笑起来的时候十分阳光开朗。每张放出的照片里，面对着镜头的七濑陆，脸上都是不加掩饰的、发自内心的真诚笑容，让人看着就会不知不觉变得心情好起来。  
尽管这些粉丝自发的场照像素都十分堪忧，但和泉一织还是私心把它们都打印了出来。他珍而重之地把照片装裱进相框，端端正正地摆在了桌面上。注视着那双天真无邪的眼睛，他又感到了莫名地心虚，思虑再三又把照片倒扣了下去。

和泉一织的脚边堆满了各种各样的杂志，他把他能找到的所有有关新人偶像“七濑陆”的资料都收集了起来。收集并整理资料的过程单调而繁琐，但他却十分享受这种感觉。  
但少得可怜的个人资料又让他觉得气馁，他手中的这本笔记本才记了三分之二，就再也找不到其他的讯息了。  
“明明是这样动听的歌声……”他这样想着，“却没有多少人欣赏。”  
他下意识地在纸上涂涂抹抹，杂乱的线条组成的图形慢慢清晰，呈现出一张少年的脸。  
“如果是我的话，如果是我的话，一定能够让那个人的歌声响彻整个日本，甚至整个世界。”这个念头才浮现出来的时候他吓了一跳，但仔细想过之后，完美高中生并不觉得有哪里不对。  
“那个人明明就是最棒的偶像，他也会成为最棒的偶像。”和泉一织由衷地相信着这一点。

电脑屏幕上放映的是今年年初七濑陆参加的一个综艺企划，让每个人尝试一件自己不会做的事情。屏幕上的红发少年专心致志地研究着手中的长号，他尝试着吹出一个音，又被乐器发出的刺耳的噪声吓得一抖。周围的人哄堂大笑，少年似乎也有些丧气，但他没有放弃，吐了吐舌头，又继续低头研究起来。  
虽然笨拙，却依旧很努力，努力的样子能够吸引所有人，让人情不自禁就会想要去支持他。

“为什么会这样呢？”和泉一织喃喃着。为什么会变得这么喜欢你？喜欢你的歌声，喜欢你的笑容，喜欢你耀眼的红发，喜欢你闪闪放光的眼睛，喜欢你的一切。  
桌面上盖下来的相框不知什么时候又被人扶正了，照片中的年轻偶像嘴角咧出一个大大的笑容，他的眼神投向照片外面，恰好接触到照片外人的视线，眼神交汇间，带来不可思议的震颤。

“七濑陆”，即使是单纯念出这个名字，心头也会悸动不已。  
“这一定是丘比特的的魔法。”  
3.  
“一织，欢迎回来。”  
没有想到哥哥在家，刚从外面回来的和泉一织下意识地把手中的袋子往后面挡了挡：“我回来了。”  
但他的小动作并没有瞒过眼尖的和泉三月：“一织，你藏什么呢？”  
和泉一织不知道怎么回答，只是掩耳盗铃地把袋子藏得更后面了一些。  
“哦——”和泉三月拉长声音，“是不能给哥哥知道的东西吗？”  
“……！才不是！”  
慌乱之间，手中的袋子被和泉三月抢走了：“哦，是唱片啊。”  
“真是的，哥哥不要再这样玩了。”和泉一织赶紧抢了回来。  
看着弟弟小心整理着唱片的样子，和泉三月突然来了趣味，他摸着下巴道：“是一织喜欢的偶像吗？”  
“……才不是！只是学校音乐鉴赏的作业罢了！”和泉一织耳尖有些发红。  
“哦？是吗？音乐鉴赏需要买三张同样的唱片？”  
“哥哥！”  
见到弟弟恼羞成怒的样子，和泉三月终于满足地闭上了嘴。在要走近厨房的前一刻，他突然像想起什么的转过身：“七濑陆……是吧？说起来，一织喜欢的这个偶像好像今天在市中心有握手见面会哦。”  
和泉一织才想反驳哥哥关于“喜欢的偶像”的说辞，却猝不及防得到了后面的消息，他说出口的话又拐了个弯：“……在哪里？”  
“我记得没错的话，是在市中心，百货大厦旁边的会场……？”和泉三月努力回忆着，那头和泉一织已经摔门跑了出去，“喂，一织？一织！”跑出门的弟弟已经不见了踪影。  
“真是的。”和泉三月忍不住捂嘴笑了起来，“难得看到一织这么不冷静的样子啊。”  
他摇了摇头，把散落在地的唱片收好，心情很好地哼着歌继续准备起晚餐来。  
2.  
跑快点，跑快点，再快一点。  
和泉一织这样想着，他的心砰砰地跳着，力度大到像要鼓出胸膛。  
直到上了计程车，那种不顾一切的冲动才慢慢消退下来。  
说起来不知道见面会的具体时间，很有可能赶到之后见面会已经结束了，而且也没有见面会的门票，就算赶到现场也没办法见到那个人。  
这样毫无规划，莽莽撞撞地仅凭本能行动变得都不像自己了。  
但想见到那个人的冲动压倒了一切的理性。  
即使只有百分之一的希望，那股冲动也会不受控制地疯长。  
快一点，快一点，再快一点。此时此刻，这样的想法完完全全地支配了整个头脑。

见面会果然已经结束了，赶到现场只能看见几个徘徊在门口的零星粉丝。  
明知如此，但和泉一织还是不甘心就此离开。他悄悄站在聚拢在一起的几分粉丝身后，偷听他们的交谈。

“陆陆真的好温柔啊，签名的时候他还对我说了谢谢。”  
“能喜欢上这样的偶像真是太好了！”  
和泉一织内心有些小嫉妒，但更多的是骄傲，喜欢的人被别人喜欢的喜悦让他的心变得暖融融起来，像被温暖的气流包裹，每一缕风都写着七濑陆的名字。

“但是陆陆今天好像身体不是很好……”  
“是啊，散场的时候还听到他咳嗽了。”  
“好担心啊……”  
和泉一织的心又揪了起来，他在原地呆站了很久，直到剩下的那几个粉丝都离开，他才下定决心迈了一步。  
他悄悄地绕到了后台，祈求在那里能够发现年轻偶像的保姆车——这当然是无功而返。  
他不甘心地又绕了几圈，直到天色开始暗下来，只穿着单薄的T恤的完美高中生由于温度的骤变打了个大大的喷嚏。  
1.  
前几天由于某些原因受凉了，感冒调养了几天也没有好转。和泉一织拉紧了外套，戴上了能够遮盖半张脸的大口罩。  
这天放学他绕了远路，刊登有年轻偶像访谈的杂志今天发售，周边共有三家书店贩卖这本杂志，而只有最远的那一家，购买杂志会附赠一张高清海报。因为赠品比较少，不确定还会不会有存货，和泉一织不禁着急起来。  
他加快脚步，最后几乎接近小跑起来。所以在穿过拐角，见到突然出现的路人之后，他已经来不及刹车了。突然出现的人也带着鸭舌帽和口罩，见到和泉一织有些惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。然后下一秒，他们撞在了一起。  
两个人都摔倒在地，和泉一织手中的书包飞了出去，里面的课本也散落一地。  
和泉一织低着头，匆匆对那人道了一声抱歉，就转起身收拾起自己的课本。

和泉一织捡起地上的课本，抖动着拍去上面沾染的尘土的时候，里面夹着的一张纸掉了出来。  
那是一张被揉得皱巴巴的纸，上面写满了密密麻麻的“陆”——他几乎都要忘了这张纸的存在——他情不自禁地把上面的字念了出来：“陆……”  
出乎意料的，一个再熟悉不过的声音回应了他：“诶？”  
被撞倒的倒霉路人头上的帽子已经掉了下来，露出下面掩盖着的鲜艳的红发。  
红色刘海下面，红色的眼睛一眨不眨地看着他。  
0.  
丘比特真的降临了。


End file.
